Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived: An Alternate Version
by parssssselmouth
Summary: Instead of Voldemort going after the Potters he went after the Longbottoms. Neville 'BWL' and Potters still alive. Harry will grow up with the support of his family. Different Harry and Neville from the book series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a day for rejoicing, a day for celebrating. Everybody, everywhere people were gathering to celebrate, they threw parties. For most a huge relief swept over them. They were no longer worried about losing their families, losing loved ones, those who were on the other side, they had something to fear now, they would be hunted down one by one. It had only been a few hours since the incident, since the biggest reason for a celebration in the past seventy years. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, one of the most dangerous dark wizards in the history of the wizarding world was gone.

Nobody knows for sure what had happened. Rumors were spreading like wildfire, many suspected death eaters, followers of Voldemort were panicking, they were fleeing, fleeing their homes, some the country. They knew what was coming next. The head had just been chopped off the snake and for awhile it would be dangerous. Would someone new step up to the challenge? If so, then who would? There was no other, no other wizard who could challenge him. The only one they say he ever feared.

But the rumor was...that a boy, just a young helpless boy, had defeated the Dark Lord. Something happened and now everyone was either celebrating or panicking. Depending which side they were on.

Albus Dumbledore just entered his own office, he was weary, tired, but joyful at the same time. Albus was a tall and lanky wizard. He had a giant beard and he wore a long purple pointed hat, and large billowing robed that seemed to hang down and at the bottom where he feed were, they seemed to just float off the ground, never touching it. He seemed like such a charming older man, but there was a sense of power in his presence. Everyone knew him, and they sometimes fooled by his elderly joyous smile and quirky habits, but underneath that was the most powerful wizard on the planet. No one could touch him, and if you ended up being on the wrong side of him, you would regret it.

Still, even powerful wizards get tired and old. After many years, even more deaths and battles, he could relax for just a while. He was starting to feel old, sure wizards lived long lives, sometimes twice the age of normal muggles, and Albus, having quite a bit of magic in him, he was still young by all accounts, he didn't feel too old as if he were over the hill, but he could be beginning to feel the effects. The effects at being the head of two dark wizarding wars and not so sure about a third.

Breathing a heavy sigh, he wondered when it would all end.

Earlier he had taken Neville, 'the chosen one' to live with his grandmother right after the incident. There he would be safe as long as he lived with his grandmother, for Neville's mother Alice Longbottom had sacrificed the ultimate price to protect Neville, and in doing so she cast an ancient charm of protection on Neville. Nothing could touch him or endanger his life. Anyone who tried would pay severe consequences, and in Voldemort's case, he paid the ultimate price. There very blood that ran through Alice, the same blood that runs through her grandmother, through Neville, the blood charm, the charm that destroyed Lord Voldemort, as long as he was at the place he called home with his grandmother, he would be protected.

'The future definitely will be interesting.' Albus thought to himself.

Albus pondered this for a while and what the future would have instore for young Neville when he became of age, when he would attend Hogwarts.

There was a presence at the door, Albus knew who it was, he had after all summoned him.

"Come in, Sirius."

Sirius Black, former student, former prankster and troublemaker while he attended Hogwarts. Sirius had at some point grew out of his trouble making days and grew into a fine Auror. Someone Dumbledore could trust, there was no question of his loyalty and Albus was grateful to have him as a friend and colleague. He felt he had to talk to Sirius first, soon he would call a meeting, a meeting with all the order members. He had requested the presence of Sirius at once. He was after all the secret keeper for the Potters.

A man slowly entered the office. He was dressed in mostly black, his hair was jet black and long and neat, and placed in a tail. His robes hugged his body in a very tight and clean look. If he wasn't such an incredible auror Dumbledore was sure Black could have been a model. He was a good size at six foot two and had a lean frame. He was sporting a five o'clock shadow. He was Sirius Black. Best friend to James Potter.

"Headmaster, I was told you wanted to speak at once." He asked with a bit of temptation. It was obvious he had heard some of the rumors floating around.

"Is it true...what they say? Did little Longbottom really…?" He couldn't finish.

Albus really didn't blame him, it really did seem far fetched. The Dark Lord, one of the most dangerous dark wizards of all time, bested by a child, not even a child, a baby boy not even of one year of age. Not even capable of holding a wand, It just seemed to good to be true and to unrealistic, not possible at all. Great wizards died at the hands of Voldemort.

"Yes Sirius, the rumors are true. Probably what you have heard. Lord Voldemort is indeed gone, I have seen it with my eyes. I am sorry to say that we have lost both Alice and her husband Frank in the fight, but young Neville survived. Something happened that I cannot explain, but when he went to curse young neville, the curse backfired upon Voldemort. Of what happened I can only guess."

Sirius let out a breath. "Wow." He felt so many emotions at once. Sure he was sad at the fact that two of some of the best wizards he had known were dead, but he was also relieved, relieved that Voldemort was gone, that Lilly, James and young Harry would be safe. Speaking of which, "We have to tell James and Lily."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Sirius. That is my reason for bringing you hear. As you are the secret keeper for the Potters, there is no other way for me to contact them except through you. As your the only one who knows where they are." Albus said.

"Well Headmaster that's the thing.." Sirius trailed off. "You see, at the last minute…"

Dumbledore had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he felt what he was about to hear was going to be news, but it wasn't going to be good news.

"Yes Sirius, continue please." He urged.

"Well, we...that's James and I, thinking most would assume that I would be the secret keeper. So we thought that it would fool everyone, if instead of me being the secret keeper, we chose to have Peter be the secret keeper. That way if I was ever captured, I wouldn't be able to disclose the location of Lily and James. No one would suspect Peter." Sirius finished.

Dumbledore's eyes opened just a bit more, he was surprised, surprised that the switch had occurred. He was sure that Sirius was the keeper, then thinking about it, the plan fooled him, so he guessed it seemed to work. The only thing he had issues with the plan was the fact that they had placed all of their trust in Peter Pettigrew. To Dumbledore that seemed like a mistake, Peter was a good guy he suspected and he did love the Potters, however it wasn't something he could seem himself doing. James and Lilly must see something different about him that I cannot see, he is after all one of their best friends….

"Then we must find Peter, so that we can get a hold of James and Lily."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

Sirius thought. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen or heard from Peter in a few days.

"I...I don't know where he is...I haven't spoken to him in a few days."

"But I'll check at his home, we'll find him soon. There's only a few places to where he can be." Sirius finished. And with that he left the headmaster's office.

1 hour later

Sirius entered through to Dumbledore's office. "Albus, I am getting worried...I've been everywhere and I cannot find Peter. He's not home, or any of the other hangouts we normally go to and by the look of it he hasn't been home for a few days.

Dumbledore's' eyes widened just a bit. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew there was a mole in the order, someone somewhere was leaking information about the order to Voldemort. He just didn't know who it was yet. It may have very well been a few people who were moles, he had his reasons for Snape not being the one. But Peter...he hoped for James and Lilly's sake, and the sake of young baby Harry that his fears were not correct.

"Then we must go, go to the Potters at once!" Dumbledore spoke firmly. He rose and quickly reached his arm to his side and withdrew his wand. Pointed it to one of the magical objects in the room and muttered an incantation.

Dumbledore had just created a 'portkey'. "Let's go Sirius."

At once Sirius grabbed hold and both of them felt the feeling of pulling around their navel and they were no longer in Dumbledore's office.

They were no longer in Dumbledore's office, instead their feet slammed onto the ground, and Sirius having been used to this feeling, didn't fall off balance like he did when he first started to use Portkeys.

They had landed in a very familiar place, at least to Sirius. Sirius had been there only a thousand times. Plenty of good memories here. He smiled, finally they would be able to live in peace! He could watch young Harry grow, and once again have a great time with James and Lily.

Something was wrong though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived at Godric's Hollow, it was a warm night, there was a hint of smoke, a musky smell that filled the air. The smell made Sirius' nose twitch. There was also something else in the air that smelled, there was a smell of smoke, of burning wood and a smell that Sirius was all to familiar with, the smell of sparks and smoke from wands, of spells being cast. Wizards dueling, wands a blur through the air and spitting out sparks and flashes of spells and deflections of spells through the air. Sirius looked at Dumbledore, they exchanged worried glances.

NO words exchanged between the two, they both hurried toward the Potters home. It so happened that the direction of the home they were running to was the same direction from where the smoke seemed to be coming from.

Sirius and Dumbledore hurriedly rushed toward the Potters' home. They could see the house, they were able to see, it seemed as though the Fidelus charm was broken. The house was eliminating smoke, and you could see flashes of different color lighting up the windows. Different spells being cast, it looked like a war was going on in that house.

"Damn you Peter!" Sirius cursed.

He could only hope that Dumbledore and he weren't too late. He didn't even want to think of that.

They ran through the picket fence and toward the front door, which was blown from the hinges. The door was in splinters and there were flashes of different lights, from different spells and you could hear many voices shouting incantations and curses.

"Don't even think about it!" They heard a voice as they made their way through the front door into the hall. They entered cautiously as to not get ambushed or in the line of fire from a spell.

Sirius recognized that voice, he breathed easier. There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to, he grew up with it. It was the voice of his best friend and at the time music to his ears, that was James Potter.

"We seem to have made it in time... I think." Dumbledore said from beside him as they walked through the hall.

Sirius felt just more confident walking in with Dumbledore. Sure he was an Auror, a very capable wizard and had himself was very experienced with Death Eaters, but beside him was the Albus Dumbledore, widely regarded as one of the greatest wizards of all time, and the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. In a way Sirius felt like a little kid next to a grown up. There was no way, not without Voldemort, these Death Eaters stood a chance against them.

More shouts and cursing, lights flashing. They could hear the rattling of pots and pans as they landed on the floor and chunks of wood splintering and glass shattering in the kitchen as they were collateral damage of spell casting and deflecting.

They entered the kitchen and at once Dumbledore deflected a misfired spell, Sirius hadn't even seen him draw his wand.

Dumbledore's wand was outstretched seemed to emanating a glow, when he was serious, he emanated a sort of glow, an aura of confidence that seemed to give courage and hope to whomever was with him, fighting beside him, and seemed to do the opposite to his opponents. Giving them fear and filling them with dread.

Entering the kitchen, which was large and once decorated beautifully with its marble countertops and fine wooden cabinets and cupboards, now it was heavily damaged and thrashed from which Sirius could tell was a lengthy and deadly dual.

They could see James holding off, just barley, both the Lestranges. Bellatrix herself was livid and shouting curses at James.

Sirius could see sweat forming at the top of James brow, they could tell he was tiring, but he was fighting with every ounce in his being. Defending his family, saving them from certain death and he was not going to let that happen!

Apparently they hadn't known about their arrival as their backs were still to them.

Dumbledore raised his wand, and silently case a spell. Invisible ropes seemed to shoot from the tip of his wand and toward the male Lestrange. At once, the Lestrange, who was about to throw a curse at James, eyes went wide as his arms immediately clamped to his sides, he could still seem to move, however, his limbs seemed to be bound together and they were useless.

Rodolphus looked confused, then looked toward Sirius direction and his eyes went wide.

Sirius could see the panic in his eyes as recognized just who was there, as he not only noticed Sirius, but he noticed Dumbledore as well.

On the other side of the room, Bellatrix, her face twisted in rage, noticed their presence as well. Her eyes widened slowly, and as the numbers grew heavily against here, she grew even more livid, and fearful. In a desperate attempt to save herself, she fired a spell at Dumbledore, "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled.

A green light shot from her wand and toward Dumbledore, Dumbledore was already in motion as he waved his wand, muttered a few incantinations and a cabinet shelf flew into the direction of the spell and upon hitting it burst into flames. However the spell died there, then a chair seemed to come to live as it's legs started moving, moving and walking toward Bellatrix, who was now on the defensive.

She deflected a spell from James, but as soon as she did, the arms of the table wrapped themselves around her, immobilizing her.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted.

Bellatrix's' wand flew from her grasp, shot into the air and Sirius picked it out of the air.

"NO!" She screamed. Her eyes turned on Sirius. "You'll pay for this Black! I swear it! The Dark Lord shall return!"

She struggled more and more. Trying to wiggle, to gain some form of freedom against the bonds that held her. "When he returns, all of you will pay! Mark my words! You'll all pay for this!"

She screamed in rage and the windows cracked.

Sirius, aimed his wand, "Stupify!" He couldn't bare to listen to her anymore. The red light of the spell shot towards her and in a second she was slumped, and bound against the bonds.

"James!" Sirius shouted and ran towards his best friend. "Are you okay James! Are Lily and Harry okay!?" He said as he looked his friend over. "What happened?"

James had a bloody lip and a few bruises and cuts, the most noticeable was his leg. He had a limp; Bellatrix had struck him with a nasty curse of some kind that he wasn't too sure of.

"I'm fine Sirius, I've been through worse. Thank god you guys showed up when you did. I wasn't sure how long I would have been able to hold them off." James said.

James looked his leg over, "Harry and Lily are fine, I sent them to our room as I held them off."

Speaking of which, "Lily!" James shouted.

"Lils, it's alright now. Dumbledore and Sirius are here. We...Were okay hun. Harry is safe!"

A floor above, a door creaked open slowly. "James, is that you? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Lil's. Everything is going to be fine." James said.

"Mrs. Potter, rest assured please. Everything is fine." Dumbledore asurred.

The door opened some more and footsteps could be heard descending the stairway. The creeks of the wooden floorboards squeak as Lily came down the steps with a bundle in her arms. She still held him close and protective and her wand still in her hand. Ready for anything, ready to protect baby Harry from anyone who wished to harm them.

She entered the kitchen to be met with Sirius, James and Dumbledore. Her wand fell to the floor, revealed that they were saved from this horrible experience. "Oh, James!" She cried.

At once James was by here side, giving her a fierce hug. Hugging Harry, making sure no harm came to them. He was crying, his eyes were a bit wide, but he had no idea what had just happened.

They stood like that for a while, not really knowing what to say or do other than just to thank the powers that be that they were all still alive.

"Thank god James! I thought this was it!" Lily cried into his arms. "Thank god."

Sirius got ran to his friends and joined in the hug. " I was so scared for you guys, your my family. I don't know what I would've done if anything would have happened to you."

"Thank god you showed up when you did Padfoot. You and Dumbledore." James said. Then added, "How did you know...or why are you here?"

"James...Petter...he.." Sirius couldn't speak through anger had now taken a hold of his emotions.

Dumbledore, felt it was a good time to speak up now. "James, I am so relieved to know that you and your family are safe. Not only with the fact that you are safe, but now these two" he said pointing to the still bodies of the Lestranges, "these two dangerous criminals are now caught, and will be tried in the courts."

"We didn't come to rescue you...not at first. We came to bring you news. But when Sirius told me about how you ended up switching secret keepers, I had a bad feeling and that's when we arrived at your house to find this happening."

For the next thirty minutes Dumbledore and Sirius explained what had happened. The vanquishing of Lord Voldemort. Countless Death Eater raids across the country as well as them fleeting.

It was all to much for them to take in. James and Lily, shocked and angered about the betrayal of their friend Peter, they were just glad at the real important thing. That they were alive and safe, and young baby Harry, their world, was alive.


End file.
